In such a banknotes sorter, banknotes sent in a bag or an envelope are taken out from the bag or envelop and are set in a take-in portion. The set banknotes are taken out one by one and are sent to a discrimination portion. Here, the banknote kind is decided, and decision results are added up, thus the sum of money is obtained.
Counted banknotes are, for example, paying-in cash to a bank from a bank customer such as a supermarket and is accompanied by a paying-in slip. Or, on the bag or envelope, information such as an account number and a sum of money is recorded. The banknotes sorter compares and confirms the counted results of banknotes and the sum of money of the paying-in slip by the bag or envelope.
Conventionally, as a method for counting for each payment, there is a method available for opening a bag or an envelope for each payment, taking out banknotes, setting the banknotes in a take-in portion, inputting the contents of the paying-in slip, thereby performing the counting process.
However, in this method, while an operator of the apparatus opens a bag or an envelope and sets banknotes, the counter is stopped, so that a problem arises that the throughput is reduced.
Therefore, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-334362, a separator card having a number registering the relation with the contents of the paying-in slip beforehand printed in a bar code is set in the take-in portion in a state that the separator card is held between payment. The set banknotes are taken in and counted continuously and the separator card is recognized as a partition of payment. And, the bar code on the surface is read and is made correspond to the count, thus a method for obtaining an individual count may be considered.
However, in the method using a separator card, when banknotes are jammed in the conveying route, the succeeding banknotes or a separator collides with and is stacked on the jammed banknotes and the order may not be discriminated. Therefore, the payment to which the banknotes belong is not clear and a problem arises that the counting makes a mistake.